


But You Could Hide Beside Me Maybe For A While

by Argothia



Series: EdLing Oneshots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Argothia
Summary: Ed's having a hard time sleeping.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: EdLing Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	But You Could Hide Beside Me Maybe For A While

Ed has been tossing and turning for hours trying to get some sleep, but he just can’t. Every time it feels like he’s just about to doze off he awakes with a start, because even with the uproar of Gorilla and Lion-guy’s snoring it’s too quiet. He keeps finding himself listening for the telltale sounds of Al’s armor clinking softly whenever he moves. Keeps almost hoping to roll over and see his brother sitting beside him or to back up in his sleep and bump into cold iron. 

But he doesn’t. 

Instead whenever he rolls over to face the fire he sees the slight shine of Greed’s eyes staring back at him and much as he’s trying to work with the guy, it’s still kind of disconcerting. So Ed tries to keep his back to the dying embers of the fire and face the forest. Tries to forget that there’s a dangerous homunculus only a few yards away. Tries to forget that he’s more alone than he’s been in a long time. 

It’s not working though. He’s just lying there staring into the dark, jumping at every sound. Thinking he sees shadows moving out in the forest when he knows there’s nothing there. 

“What? No.” He hears Greed whisper abruptly. Is he talking to Ling? “No, I’m not doing that.” 

There’s a pause. 

“Why would I let you…” Greed groans. “God, no… Fine, but just until morning.” 

A brief silence, then a light sound that lets Ed know someone’s moving. A moment later that someone sits down behind him. “Hey.” 

Ed lifts his head and looks back. “Ling?” 

“One and the same.” 

Just like that Ed feels himself relax. “Greed?” 

“I threatened to sing if he didn’t let me out.” Ling grins. “He’s sulking.” 

A fond smile pulls at the corner of Ed’s mouth. “Sounds like a serious threat.” 

“Mm, you’ve never heard my singing.” 

Ed rolls onto his back. “That bad, huh?” 

“Like a thousand chickens squawking all at once or so I’ve been told.” Ling just sort of flops down, his shoulder bumping against Ed’s metal one. “Since I did give my word to Greed, I won’t demonstrate.” 

Sounds like they’ve dodged a bullet there then. Ed closes his eyes. “Why’d you resort to the big guns like that?” 

“…Somethings are worth it.” Ling scoots a bit closer, like he’s making sure Ed won’t be able to forget he’s there. “Like catching a bit of shut-eye with a friend who looks like he could really use some.” 

Ed grimaces. “I don’t need your pity.” 

“I’m aware,” Ling responds, sounding a little amused. “But you do need to sleep and that’s a hell of a lot easier to do when there’s a friend around, right?” 

Opening his eyes Ed tilts his head to look at Ling, finding him looking back. There’s no goofy smile on Ling’s face and Ed takes in again how that makes him seem so much more stern than he is. Still Ed kind of likes this look on Ling better than the goofy grins. This is the real Ling after all and Ling trusts Ed enough to show it to him. 

“Ed.” Ling smiles slightly. “You’re blushing.” 

“I-I am not!” Instinctually Ed covers his face with his hands. “Shut up! I thought we were going to sleep. Dumbass prince!” 

Ling elbows him in the side. “Seriously? You have got to work on your attitude towards royalty. Jeez. Also how is it my fault you’re not sleeping? You’re the one who’s too busy admiring my pretty features to go to sleep.” 

“I wasn’t! I was just staring in a random direction and your stupid face was in the way!” Ed protests. 

“So now my face is stup--” 

“Will both of you shut the hell up!” Lion-guy roars from across the clearing and Ed tenses up, guilty that they woke him and embarrassed at being caught arguing about something like this. “Some of us are trying to fucking sleep over here, goddammit!” 

Ed mumbles a quiet apology in tandem with Ling and that seems to appease Lion-guy for the moment. 

“Tomorrow night we’re finding a hotel and you two are getting a room.” Gorilla mutters, irritably. 

Ling snickers while Ed snaps, “Shut up and go to sleep, Gorilla!” 

Gorilla just waves a hand at him lazily and doesn’t respond. Finally the camp slips back into some semblance of peace and Ed closes his eyes again. 

“Goodnight, Ed,” Ling whispers. 

Ed breathes out a contented sigh. For all the ruckus he does feel more relaxed. Calmer. Maybe he’ll actually be able to get to sleep now. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think this is the first ship fic I've uploaded here and even it's kinda subtle, but I was excited because I actually managed to finish it.
> 
> The title's from Name by Goo Goo Dolls. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos appreciated!


End file.
